<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long, long way to go by Youthgoneoscarwilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294142">Long, long way to go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde'>Youthgoneoscarwilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70s, 80s, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Boots - Freeform, Boring sex, Boys In Love, Early Days, Falling in Love (kinda), Longing, Lovers, Lust, M/M, Poor, Prostitute, biker, boys in lingrie, costumers, cross dressing, living in L.A., motel sex, nikki is a prostitute, nikki sixx - Freeform, sex with strangers, working on the streets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki works on the strip in L.A., though not in one of the bars, hell not even in one of the strip clubs but rather in alleys at the far edge of the strip - one night he spots an handsome stranger on a bike ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx, Nikki Sixx/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!<br/>Lots of love A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best thing about L.A. was, that it was never cold, which meant Nikki never had to freeze when working. It allowed him to present himself all year around in short and revealing clothes and also to make good money all year around. This wasn’t what he came to L.A. for  - he wanted to make it in the music scene, but right now he did not had any other choice.<br/>
So it was okay, it didn’t put this much emotional pressure on him like it did with some of his female colleagues and as far as he knew he could do much worse then having sex with some old men in the back fo their cars. It was okay for him and when his mind went crazy, he always had some dollars for alcohol. He knew friends that were sleeping on the stress or addicted, he could pay his rent weekly and he hadn’t had to sale his bass yet, he got time to work on music and find other that thought alike, so saleing himself was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He could be doing much worse and everything was better then having to go back.</p><p>He could even pride himself with some regular guests, that came by a few times a month and always treated him right, some even took him to a motel. So he couldn’t  really complain, he also never got forced to do anything, maybe because he was a guy and even though dressed in skirts and heels, could kick ass if he wanted to. Living as a prostitut in L.A. wasn’t his dream, however he was alright with it for now. </p><p>His nights had gotten a routine when he wasn’t working on music, he would often meet with friends in the early evening to play or even have a small gig when possible, then he would leave to get ready for his night on the street. Putting on the make up, teasing his hair, pulling on the panties, fishnets, tight leather skirt and a see through  top and finally red and shining high heeled bots. He would leave his place looking like most of his female colleagues, but his seethrough top showed the truth; flat chested and one nipple pierced.<br/>
He would take the bus to his usually work place, if you wanted to call it that and see the same girls he saw every night, hoping just like him to achieve their dreams and make it.<br/>
Girls always got gustes quite fast, it was harder for him as a male dressed like this, but he hadn’t had a night without a paying customers or two. Usually it was two or sometimes three and he would take the bus back home early in the morning.</p><p>This night wasn’t supposed to be any different, he greated Heather when he arrived, a pretty blond that often got picked up by some teenage boy that had fallen head over hells for her and spend all his money on presents and spending time with her. Heather used to laugh about it and him but Nikki had noticed how she had started to tell the boy to put his money anyway and still got in the car with him, that was probably his dads for there was no way he could afford a car and not one like this. She could say what she wanted but Nikki was sure she had started do like him back, turning down money and still spending time with someone while working was a big financial loose for everyone that worked here and Nikki knew she needed the money even more then he did. He was sure the kid wasn’t aware of that Heather choosed fo suffer so he didn’t had to pay.</p><p>That night Nikki noticed someone that didn’t matched the kind of guys that usually came to pick up a whore, a men that was broad and tall, long black hair dancing in the wind as he came closer on his bike and probably not much older then Nikki himself was. Thight jeans and leather jacket together with biker boots. Nikki thought about how he wouldn’t mind to spend a night with him, instead of one of the old, greasy guys. He was fucking handsome. The guy stopped his bike close to Nikki and for a moment Nikki had hoped that his wish could come true, as they locked eyes and the guy gave him an all over look, but before anything else happened the guy in the car behind the biker called him over; Nikki looked at the guy once more and swung his hips as he walked over to the car, leaning into the car window of the other. Damn, he thought, he wouldn’t have minded a good fucking from someone that he actually found sexy. He was sure the black haired stranger would have given him just what he liked; hard and passionated. Plus Nikki was also sure that this guy wasn’t hiding from his wife what he did and struggeling to get one up at all. </p><p>But now he leaned into some old guys car. The man reached for his hair: ,, How much?“ Nikki gave him a smile. ,, Fourty the Hour, if you want me to suck you thirty and hand is twenty. I don’t do it without a condom in the whole night is 100 dollar.“ The strange stared at him for a moment. ,, 80 for the night.“ He then said. Nikki shock his head. ,, Nah, it’s 100, Baby. I promise I am worth it.“ He reached to stroke down the other chest and the stranger nooded. ,, Alright, get in.“ Nikki climbed into the car and just as they drove away he saw some girl climbing onto the good looking strangers bike; so he probably hadn’t had a chance anyway.<br/>
He felt the strangers hand stroking up his thight and moving under his skirt. Nikki just smiled at the guy, hands holding onto his bag as they drove away from the street. He heard the bike behind them and then the guy and girl in back, drove past them. The fact that he didn’t drove a car had to mean hotel or even his place, but Nikki knew that people hardly took street whores back to their places, the only prostitutios that were offered such a comfort were high class call girls, the kind that charged 200 the hour. </p><p>They guy didn’t talked much and neither did Nikki, because it wasn’t his job and he wouldn’t knew what to say anyway. He knew the road they were taking; it lead to some cheap motel that most guests took their lady’s or men if they didn’t wanted to do it in the back of the car. It was cheap and charged per hour usually. It was the usual place Nikki was taken and when he was paid for a whole night, he would leave early in the morning and head to the busstop near by, a brand new hundred dollar bill in his beg.<br/>
When they arrived Nikki spotted the strangers bike but they must have been gone inside already and even he would have still been outside with the girl, Nikki wouldn’t know what to do anyway; he had a paying costumer after all. Said was now pulling him to one of the horribly painted doors and inside the room. They all looked alike, Nikki knew for he had been in many of these rooms before. For now he had to get the good looking stranger out of his mind and start to work though. But then the thought of him might help to get him turned on this night.</p><p>His fingers stroked down the others flannel, smiling at him and looking up from blank painted eyelashes. ,, Payment first.“ Nikki whispered, biting his red painted lip. The stranger nodded and reached into his jeans, shortly after he handed five twenty dollar bills to Nikki, he pushed them into his bag and then gave the stranger another smile. ,, Now, tell me, what would you like to do?“ The stranger reached around to grab his ass. Nikki secretly looked him up and down; he didn’t looked dirty or nasty, but also not the kind of guy he was personally attracted to. He didn’t found short white hair, a  moustache  or blue jeans with a brown belt sexy, but that was okay. </p><p>The strange swallowed, as Nikkis hand moved further down. ,,I....I.... I just want sex. I ....uhm.... have Never done this before. I mean I have had sex but“ ,,Of  course.“ Nikki grinned. Gone was the confident guy who’s hand had travelled over his leg in the car, now he was all shy and scared. These guys were almost Nikkis favorite gusts, because they were easy; they never asked for crazy or kinky stuff, wanted to do it missionary like they did with their wives once a month or maybe doggy, and they usually didn’t needed too long to come; to put it easy it was an easy hundred dollar for him.</p><p> ,, Why don’t you lay down and let me take care of you, Baby.“ The guy nodded and Nikki watched as he went to lay down on the bed; still dressed and awkwardly looking at Nikki.<br/>
,, Do you want to undress me?“ He asked as the stood in front of the bed, the other men sat back up and Nikki stepped between his legs. ,,  What’s your name baby?“ He whispered. ,, Ja-James. You?“ The men murmured, his fingers started to work on his top and Nikki allowed it to be pulled over his head. ,, Nikki“ He smiled and as his shirt and skirt was on the floor he pushed James back down and started to crawl over it. </p><p>The night wasn’t to different from other nights Nikki spend with customers; he faked to be turned on more then he actually was, whispered into the guys ear how sexy he was and how he loved the way the men felt inside him. All in all James wasn’t outstanding and it was just like Nikki had expected. When the guy collapsed on him Nikki was happy that he was paid for the night; this way he had gotten a good amount of money, as he wasn’t really in the mood to go back onto the streets tonight.<br/>
,, Would you mind if I smoke?“ Nikki asked as he reached for his bag, James looked at him for a moment and then answered: ,, No, it’s alright. Could you open a window thought?“ ,, Sure“ Nikki got up, naked as he was and went for one of the windows. When he pushed the curtain aside he noticed the stranger from early and watched him for a moment, as he also seems to have a smoke. </p><p>The window made a loud cracking sound as Nikki opened it, the sound drew the strangers attention to him and he turned around to look at Nikki. Said felt his eyes grow big, whatsoever his moment with the stranger was destroyed when he heard a cough from James.<br/>
Nikki turned back around and bit his lip. ,, Sorry, I got distracted.“ He murmured and lit his cigarette. ,, I... I was just wondering if paying for a whole night means....“ He trailed off, however Nikki understood. ,, Of course.... what do you want me to do?“ </p><p>When the sun tickled in through the open window, Nikki got up. He usually didn’t got up early, as working at night meant going to bed late, but when he had spend the night with a guest he always got up as soon as possible. He could sleep at home, when he had showered and removed his make up. He found James to be awake too and already half dressed. ,, The room is paid until 10 am, you can stay if you want.“ He said, but Nikki shock his head. ,, No, thanks. I prefer leaving early.“ ,, Of course.“ James murmured. ,, Do you.... do you want me to drop you off somewhere?“ ,, No, I will take the bus.“ ,,Oh“ the other nodded, as Nikki started to get dressed. ,, Do you often do this kind of thing?“ ,, Having sex with people who pay me?“ Nikki asked, raising an eyebrow. ,, No, well yes, I meant spending the night in a motel?“ ,, If they take me.“ Nikki shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> For him the sex was work, he prepared himself before he went to work to make sure not to get hurt, he didn’t swallowed and when people only want to pay for a fast fuck, that was okay for him. The men that picked him up didn’t cared about him and Nikki didn’t cared about them, they wanted sex and he wanted money. He didn’t took it personally when he wasn’t taken to a motel.<br/>
,, Where do they usually take you?“ Nikki pulled up the zipper of his bot and grinned at James. ,, The backseat.“ ,, Oh... and ... and do you not mind when they do That?“ ,, Why should I? It’s a costumer-Service Provider relationship. These men want sex and I want the money. I don’t care where I whisper my lies into their ears.“ ,,Lies?“ James asked and Nikki thought about how he had told James the exact same ones last night; ,,oh, baby I am so hard because of you“ , ,,You make me Feel so full“. So he just shock his head and murmured a ,,Dose not matter“ </p><p>James looked at him for a moment, as Nikki put on the other bot. ,, Don’t you feel used afterwards? Like a piece of meat.“ Nikki stopped in his movement, his eyes fixed on the red leather of his bot for a moment then he pulled the zipper up. ,, I have been through worse shit. I don’t think about how I feel afterwards, I just do it, because some things need to be done. Anything is better then going back anyway. I won’t be a whore all my life, so I just think about how every stranger I allow to fuck me, brings me closer to my goal.“ He reached for his bag, put a cigarette between his lips and went to leave the room. </p><p>When he stepped outside he was confronted with the handsome stranger once more, sitting on his bike and ready to leave any second  as it seemed. They locked eyes as Nikki lit his cigarette. When he had talked to James he had felt powerful and confined, but now under the gaze of the stranger he felt small and used. He pulled down his skirt a bit more, like it would help in any way. The stranger grinned and rolled his eyes and then he started his engine and was gone in a second. </p><p>Down at the bus stop he met the girl that had spend the night with the men.<br/>
,,Did it pay off?“ She asked, as Nikki sat down next to her. ,, The usual.“ Nikki answered. ,, Yeah, me too.“ ,, He was good looking though.“ ,,You jealous?“ The woman asked and Nikki rolled his eyes. ,, I wouldn’t mind spending a night with a handsome costumer every now and then. What was he called?“ ,, He told me his name was Blackie, but I don’t think that’s his real name. Who knows, maybe he didn’t wanted his wife to somehow find out.“ ,, He didn’t seemed like this kind of guy to me.“ ,, Yeah, to me neither. But who knows.“ The girl shrugged her shoulder and soon after left as her bus arrived. </p><p>Nikki went back home too and followed his usual routine. By the time it was night he was back on the street again. The stranger didn’t showed up and why would he? Instead he got picked up by a men in his 40s, that wanted Nikki to beg before he sucked the men’s dick. Which was okay with Nikki, he had have more kinky guests.<br/>
This way it went for several nights, it’s what he was used to and he started to forget about the guy on the bike, there were many handsome men in L.A. after all, even though non of these where his costumers. But he didn’t cared about this, work was work and fun was fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Friday night a car pulled up right next to Nikki and he smiled as he walked over to lean into the window. ,, Hey, Bab“ He stopped in his words when he saw the handsome stranger from a few nights ago sitting in the car, said raised an eyebrow and grinned. ,,Suprised? Get in.“ Nikki raised an eyebrow in return but then got in the car, they drove off immediately. He wouldn’t say no to a handsome and paying costumer, especially not for a whole night. </p><p>,,Where are you  taking me, Baby?“ Nikki asked, twirling a string of his hair around a finger, the men looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ,, Stop that“ ,, What?“ ,,Your little Show you do to with your coustumers, you don’t need to flatter my ego, I know I am attractive, the other guys you tell that just need you to lie; tell them how hot they are and how much you love their dick, don’t pull that bullshit with me.“ Nikki grinned. ,, No, you got a ego big enough for two, don’t you?“ Nikki bit his lips at his own words, maybe this was a bit to much, the guy was still a paying guest after all and maybe offending him wasn’t the best thing to do. But then the guy grinned and rolled his eyes. ,, You should always know your own worth.“ ,, What’s your name?“ Nikki asked, smirk painted on his face. ,,Blackie“ So he told this to every whore, Nikki thought. When he had heard it last week he hadn’t thought about it much, whatsoever suddenly a thought came to his mind. ,, Blackie? Blackie Lawless?“ Blackie looked at him for a moment before turning into another street. ,, Yes“ ,, I have heard about you, on the strip.“ ,,And?“ Blackie asked challenged. ,, Have never heard about your playing, they say you are a wannabe Alice Cooper and a whore, say you can get the hottest chicks by the busstop and that you never say no to some pussy. Must be getting by pretty good though.“ Blackie raised an eyebrow. ,, Why?“ ,,You can afford a bike, a car and can randomly spend a hundred dollar on whores every week.“ ,, I don’t have a penny on my pocket.“ Nikki raised an eyebrow, he was attracted to Blackie but he wasn’t mother Teresa either, he wanted to get paid. ,, Don’t you worry, you gonna get paid. You can have your hundred dollar now, if you want.“ Blackie said, as if  he could read Nikkis thoughts, reaching into his pant pockets and fishing out a hundred dollar bill. Nikki took it from his fingers, visibly confused. ,, How?“ ,, Lets just say that I not only sleep with the kind of woman I am attracted to.“ Nikki had to laugh. ,, You are a whore too.“ ,, I wouldn’t put it that way. And if I was I am doing way better then you.“ The other answered. ,, How do you work then, I have never heard about a street were woman pick up men.“ The engine made a loud sound when the car meet an empty road and Blackie pushed the accelerator. ,, When I came to L.A. my mother got me in contact with an old friend of hers, probably hoped she would keep an eye on me. She invited me to a party, as she called it and there I met a friend of hers, she was very interested.... in me and offered me a good amount of money to spend the night with her and later on told a friend or two of hers about our .... relationship. They are all not bad looking for their age but not my type; whatsoever they offer me to afford  a living as long as I am not making it in the music scene.“ ,, And do these woman know that you meet with hookers?“ Blackie looked at him for a moment, only half paying attention to the street. ,, No, but that because they don’t ask.“</p><p>Shortly after Blackie pulled into one of the parking lots in front of the motel.,, Gotta rent a room.“ He murmured. Nikki nodded and slowly climbed out of the car, deciding to wait infront of it until Blackie had gotten the room keys.</p><p>A couple of minutes later he saw the taller men coming out from the small building that was supposed to be the reception, keys in hand. Nikki Followed him to one of the doors, 80 was the number on it, when Blackie had opened it Nikki walked in before him. ,, What’s your name, by the way?“ Blackie asked as he tossed of his jacket. Nikki pressed his body against the others, his hands moving over Blackies still closed chest. ,, Nikki“ He whispered. ,, Is that your real or your work name?“ Blackie asked, as his hands wandered to lay on the others hips. ,, Neither, it’s the  name I gave myself, just like you called yourself Blackie.“ Nikki mumbled back, lips almost touching the others. ,, Mmh, interesting choice.“ Blackie whispered, Nikki wanted to Answer but could only Yelp when he was suddenly lifted up onto the small table in the room, Blackie hovering over him. ,, What... what Are you doing? There’s no way this table is gonna withstand the both of us.“ Blackie licked up his throat and then breathed: ,,That wasn’t my plan.“ ,,What was your plan?“ Nikki asked but then made a ,,Oh“ sound when Blackie moved down, hands pushing up Nikkis skirt as he went between his legs. ,,Oh“ Nikki made again when his panties were pushed out of the the way and down his legs. Blackie looked up to him, grinning before he pressed his lips against the inside of Nikkis tights. Nikki had to close his eyes, his hands reaching to grab at the others black hair. God, it’s been some time, he thought. To be honest he didn’t had much sex beside work, and there he was usually the one to get on his knees, to bend over, to beg, to do just as his costumers wanted and that was okay, but he wouldn’t mind some selfish sex every now and then. He felt the heel of his boot dig against Blackies shoulder when his mouth was exactly there were he wanted it. <br/>But as fast as Blackie had started that, he ended it and then he was in front of him once more, Nikki grabbed for him and pulled him closer, their lips meeting and kissing wildly. ,, Take me“ Nikki breathed when he pulled away, hands working on getting Blackies shirt over his head. ,, Now, Do it.“ ,, Get on the bed.“ Blackie murmured, hands working on Nikkis shirt and skirt. ,, Get on the damn bed.“ He repeated and on wobbly legs Nikki moved down from the table, slowly walking to the bed, putting his leg up on it to take off both of his boots. ,, Leave the stockings on.“ Blackie commanded him, from where he was standing, pushing down his pants. </p><p>With a grin Nikki sat down, leaning back and spreading his legs, hand wandering over his own tight. ,, How do you want me?“ He asked temptingly. ,, I don’t care.“ Blackie murmured, he was moving to where Nikki sat and pushed him back down on the bed. ,, Any way.“ Blackie then murmured and Nikki could only grin. ,, Well, you have paid for a whole night.“ He winked at him and  his hand traveled down Blackies chest to his dick. ,, I am yours for tonight.“ Nikki whispered, his stocking clothed foot rubbing against Blackies calve. </p><p> </p><p>Nikki woke up to the sun tickling in his eyes, he turned around in bed to notice that he was laying in it alone. ,, Finally woke up?“ Blackie asked and Nikki sat up in bed to see the other was coming out of the bathroom, hair dripping on the floor and a towel around his hips. ,, Mmh“ Nikki made, stretching. ,, You always sleeping this long when with a guest?“ Nikki raised an eyebrow. ,, What’s the time?“ He asked confused. ,, 9am“ ,, Oh damn no. I usually get up as early as possible to get home.“ Blackie shrugged his shoulders and Nikki slipped back down into bed, he didn’t felt the need to get home as soon as possible as he felt with other guests. ,, Hey“ Blackie said, and Nikki looked up from between the sheets. ,, Does paying for the night include the morning after with you?“ Nikki had to smile at that. ,, You want again? After what we did last night, I expected you to be spend for the whole week.“ Blackie grinned back at him. ,, No“ He simply answered. ,, Well actually it is not included, but I will be nice and won’t charge you if you want another round.“ ,, How generous.“ Nikki laughed and pushed the sheets down his body. ,, Do you want another round or not?“ Blackie reached to open the towel around his hip.</p><p>When they were finished, Nikki got dressed and so did Blackie. ,, You want a ride?“ Blackie asked, swirling his car keys around his fingers, while Nikki reached for his box of cigarettes. ,, I usually take the bus.“ Nikki murmured, litting his cigarette. ,, You dont have to.“ Blackie answered, opening the door and allowing Nikki to step outside. ,, Okay, lets say it’s your payment for the fuck this morning.“ Blackie laughed but nodded. Nikki pushed his shades up his nose as they walked over the dry and crumbling court to Blackies car. <br/>Next to them parked car an old couple steered too, Nikki almost had to laugh at them; a damn whore motel he had been to a hundred times and then some stupid old couple. ,, Do you Wanna have some fun?“ Nikki asked,  Blackie raised an eyebrow at him but then a smile formed on his face as Nikki nodded in the direction of the old couple. ,, Oh how naughty.“ Nikki winked at him and then yelled when Blackie gave him a spank. The old woman turned to face them at the sound and already Nikki couldn’t hold back a giggle as her eyes were full of judgment, when they arrived at the car, Blackie grabbed him at the loops of his skirt and pressed him against the car, his lips pressing against Nikkis throat. ,, Oh, fuck me, Baby.“ Nikki hissed out loud, the old woman’s eyes growing big at his words, Nikki had to laugh and winked at her. Nothing like messing with some stuck up dickheads, he thought. She stared at them for a moment longer and Nikki leaned back against the car. ,, Give me your thick, fat dick.“ He added and with an angry hiss the woman got inside the car and they drove off. <br/>Nikki and Blackie pulled away from each other and both started laughing. ,, She hasn’t heard such dirty words all her life.“ Blackie laughed. ,, Should have heard what you said to me last night.“ ,, You were a sucker for it.“ Nikki winked at Blackie. ,, I am a sucker for all kind of things.“He went around the car and slide into his seat. ,, You know what? I think her husband was actually a guest of mine.“ Nikki laughed, putting his feet up on the front shelf. Blackie rolled his eyes with a laugh. ,, You mind?“ Nikki asked as he reached for another cigarette. ,, It’s fine, just don’t burn holes into the seat.“ ,, I will be good.“ Nikki promised with a playful smirk. ,, Think your proved otherwise last night.“ Blackie answered and then engine roared and they made their way back into the city.</p><p> </p><p>,, You can let me out at the corner.“Nikki directed when they came close to his flat. ,, Alright“ Blackie murmured and as they stopped in front of some shabby building Nikki climbed out of the car. ,, See you“ Nikki said when he was about to close the door but Blackies hand stopped him. ,, When does your .... shift end tomorrow?“ Nikki raised an eyebrow. ,, I don’t date guests.“ ,, Hell no, I dont wanna date you. I was just wondering if I could pick you up then.“ Nikki bit his lip and thought for a moment, sounded almost like a date to him. ,, I usually finish with my last guest at 3 am, but you don’t wanna see me afterwards; I am smelling and I usually have some marks somewhere and I am generally just a mess after 5 hours or standing on the streets and Johns.“ Blackie stared back at him then he shrugged his shoulders. ,, Don‘t care“ He simply answered. ,, Okay... well it’s usually about 3am“ ,, Okay“ Nikki nodded. ,, I will see you.“ ,, Yeah“ Blackie smiled and before Nikki could say anything else the car speeded of.</p><p> </p><p>Friday nights were usually more busy then week days and Nikki found himself a guest ten minutes after arriving at work. <br/>At 2:30 am he had finished to two hour costumers, three handjobs and a blow job - it was a regular Friday night and he found himself with a good amount of money, 160 Dollar plus tips. And he might squeeze in one more guest before Blackie showed up, or maybe not. He wouldn’t mind not having another guest, if one showed up he wouldn’t say no because he always needed the money, but he usually didn’t minded when no one showed up this late, because he was usually exhausted and all messed up and tired. <br/>Right now is make up felt heavy on his face and his panties cut into his tights, his hair was also a mess from men pulling on it and to be honest, he was pretty sure that there was some cum on his hair from the guy he had jerked off; he usually only used condoms for penetration and blow jobs. <br/>It was shortly after that, that he saw Blackies car pulling into the street and stopping right next to him. With a smile Nikki walked up the car, leaned in through the open window and winked. ,, Hey there, baby.“Blackie rolled his eyes with a grin. ,, Stop That whoretalk.“ Nikki laughed and jumped into the car. They speeded of in no time. </p><p> </p><p>,,How did your shift went?“Blackie asked. ,, Alright, as good as it can go when I don’t get paid for the whole night.“ ,,Mmh“ The taller men made, Nikki looked at him for a moment, but his eyes were fixed on the road, when Nikki turned to watch the building go by, he felt the others hand creep up his leg. ,, What... what Are you doing?“ Nikki murmured, when he felt the hand tugging at his panties and pushing them aside. ,, Did you enjoy yourself tonight?“ Blackie asked, smirk on his lips. ,, I... oh god.“ Nikkis words were interrupted when Blackies hand started to caress his dick. ,, Black.... you can’t .... you are driving.“ ,,You would be suprised by all the things I can do while driving.“ Nikki gasped when talented fingers moved just the right way. He had the an orgasm when working early, but that was more by accident, as the guy somehow managed to hid his prostata, then anything else. He didn’t came with the other men and never when he was jerking or sucking guests off.<br/>He moaned at the touch, hips pushing up and eyes closed. The engine became louder and louder as they went faster and faster on the street, Blackie unable to shift the gear with his hand between Nikkis legs, he didn’t seemed to mind though. </p><p>Nikki reached for the gear stick with dizzy eyes. ,, Push“ He murmured. ,, What?“ ,, The coupling.“ ,, Oh“ A secound later Nikki pushed the gear stick in the fourth gear and the car feel silent again. </p><p>He started to push up into Blackies hand once more, breathing heavily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki walked up to Blackies flat with still wobbly legs. ,, You did this before, didn’t you?“ He asked. Blackie arched his brow. ,, What?“ ,,The thing in the car.“ ,, Jerking off? Yeah, I did this once or twice before.“ Nikki rolled his eyes. ,,No, I meant driving and jerking off.“ Blackie pushed past him to open the door, with a grin. ,,  Maybe“ He then said, winking at Nikki. ,,Is that what you do with your woman? Finger then in their cars while you drive?“ ,, Hell no, this would be way to unconventional for them. They had it missionary once a week with their husbands for the last twenty years, I don’t have high standards to meet. They get all tingly and exited when we do it on the couch.“ Nikki had to laugh at that. ,, Do they?“ ,,Yeah.“ <br/>They entered the flat and Nikki looked around, before dropping his bag on the floor. <br/>More cleaned up then expected, as far as he could see it was a living room, bed and bathroom and a kitchen, which was bigger then the flat he had, but then again Blackie seemed to make more money than him. There were a lot of vinyls on a few shelves on one wall, some horns on the other wall, paired with other cowboy/Native American looking like decor and a lot of stuff just laying all around. Though what caught Nikkis eyes in the living room was the shining black bass; he was sure the one he owned had looked the same, about four owners and fifteen years ago. <br/>,,What did you have to do to get this?“ He asked with a raised eyebrows. ,, Eat some pussy.“ Blackie said with a smirk. ,, Mmh, I wish I could afford a new bass after sucking some dick.“ Nikki answered and then laughed. ,, Mmh, who knows maybe some of the husbands of the woman I sleep with are secretly craving something else.“ Nikki had to laugh once more, pushing his hair behind his ears. ,,I would also sleep with some of your woman.“ Blackie looked him up and down. ,,Do you like Woman?“ ,,Who dosen‘t?“ The other asked in return. ,, Mmh, I don’t know. I just wasn’t sure if you liked both sides of the river.“ ,,I like every side of the river.“ Blackie gave him a small nod. ,, Then why do you dress like this?“ ,,The kind of men that pick me up don’t like their boys too manly, it would remember them to much about the fact that they are actually doing it with a men. So they prefer their boys to look rather feminine.“ ,,Mmh“ ,,You are no different.“ Nikki added. ,, No, I am always aware that it’s a men when I am having sex with one. Otherwise I wouldn’t have sucked your dick at the motel. I always know when I am doing it with a men and I don’t mind it or I wouldn’t do it.“ ,, But you liked the feminine illusion.“ Nikki agreed. ,, I liked the make up and the lingerie, nothing wrong with this.“ ,, Didn’t said that.“ ,,Go take a shower.“ Blackie said and Nikki had to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>The warm water actually felt quite revealing, which was also because Nikki didn’t always had warm water, depending on how his nights were going; usually the time where he didn’t made enough to pay for everything was around December because this was the time husbands behaved themselves and were in the Christmas spirit, loving their family and blowing all the money on presents. So around this time Nikki preferred to eat instead of having hot water. </p><p>He rubbed the make up off his face, long black lines of water running over his face and then spend a good amount of time washing his hair, because when he had looked in the mirror before hopping in the shower, he had noticed that there actually had been some cum in his hair. <br/>And once this was all washed and clean, he went to rub all over his body, he didn’t really minded what he did for a living but he didn’t liked the smell and prints of strange men all over him the whole day and night. To his disappointment he noticed some scratching marks on his hips, he hated it when costumers left marks on him. </p><p>Once he was finished he used a towel laying next to the shower to dry himself off and squeeze some of the water out of his hair. There was an shirt of Blackie laying around which he thought Blackie wouldn’t mind if he put on, it reached down to his mid thights, which made Nikki smile. His wet hair dropped down on the floor. </p><p>He found Blackie sitting in the kitchen. Nikki walked up to him and sat down in Blackies lap. The other grinned and put his hands on Nikkis thights. ,, Still all hot for me? Without the make up and stockings?“ Blackies hand moved to push Nikkis wet hair out of his face, and looked at him for a moment, then he pressed his thumb to Nikkis lips. ,, What do you think?“ ,, Mmh, hard to tell.“ Blackie started laughing and shook his head. He leaned in to kiss Nikki and just as he did, he lifted Nikki by his tights and turned to press him, back first, down onto the kitchen table. Nikki looked up at him with his lip between his teeth,  his legs moving to warp around Blackies hips to pull him closer. ,, You Just gonna Stare or what?“ He then asked, hand snapping forward to push at the others clothes. Blackie locked their eyes as his hand went to open his belt and push his jeans down just a bit, then he pulled his shirt over his head. ,,You would mind?“ He asked as he leaned down, hands pressed beside Nikkis head and lips almost touching. ,, I -oh“ Nikki was interrupted when Blackie pushed in without a warning. At his reaction Blackie had to smile, but then his soft attitude dropped and he started to move fast and hard, Nikki moaned, hands clasping at Blackies back and scratching. </p><p> </p><p>,,Why did you wanted to pick me up?“ Nikki asked, the black sheets of Blackies bed loosely around his hip, cigarette in hand. ,, Why does it matter?“ ,, It doesn’t, I am just interested.“ Nikki answered, rolling over in bed to face Blackie. ,,Maybe I just wanted to be nice or have a free fuck.“ Nikki laughed, shaking his head. ,, No, neither of that. As I said I have heard about you on the strip before, you are not nice, you kick your chicks out the minute you are done with them and you are not nice to anyone else either. And if you would have wanted a free fuck you would have just asked for it or laid someone else, they say you can get the hottest chick at the busstop, I heard someone call you pussygod. I don’t think you would put all this much effort in just for a free fuck. And you are not nice either.“ ,,I have been pretty nice to you.“ ,,Yeah“ Nikki agreed. ,, Makes the question why.“ ,, What do you think?“ Blackie asked. ,, I have no idea, maybe you are lonely. I mean you always have some chick or you are hanging out on the strip or with those woman that pay you, but I think you don’t  really have anyone.“ ,,Yeah and you do or what?“ ,,No“ Nikki said. ,,But I don’t deny that I am lonely from time to time.“ Blackie rolled his eyes at that. ,, So you think I feel lonely and to not feel like this anymore I pick up some random hooker that I don’t even know?“ ,,I think we are pretty alike and I think you know that.“ ,,You don’t know.“ ,, I think I know enough“ Nikki answered, pushing his cigarette out in the ashtray. ,, Do you Talk this shit with your other guests?“ ,,No, but you are not paying me right now so you have to life with it.“ Blackie rolled his eyes again but Nikki spotted a little smile on his face. ,, Did you ever had sex that wasn’t fucking?“ Nikki asked. ,, Yeah“ ,, I don’t think so.“ Nikki put the ashtray aside  that had just stood between them and slowly moved over, one leg on each side of Blackies body. ,, What are you doing?“ ,,Mmh, I think I got on more orgasm in me before I am spend until work.“ ,, Is that so?“Blackie asked with a grin. ,, No, not what you think. Just.... just let me do.“ He leaned in and kissed the other slowly, one hand carefully laying down on Blackies cheek, he started to move his hips in unhurried trusts. He didn’t broke the kiss for as long as he could and then when they had to move away, leaned his forehead against the others. ,,You are so handsome.“ Nikki whispered, fingers dancing over Blackies face. ,, What?“ ,,Psst, just listen.“ Nikki felt the sheets falling down his hips as he moved again to be positioned over Blackies dick. ,, Do you want me?“ He asked, lips pressing against Blackies throat. ,,I...“ ,, It’s alright.“ Blackie studied the others face for a moment and Nikki smiled lazily. ,, Yes“ He then murmured, Nikki bit his lip and locked their eyes before he slowly moved down. He let out a weak moan when he felt himself getting stretched. ,, I love that“ He whispered. ,, When it’s with someone I know, like, trust in some way, when it’s not forced.“ Nikki added. His arms are around Blackies neck as he started to move; slowly. He felt Blackies breath hitch up against his face, the others hands thight around his hips. </p><p> </p><p>When Nikki woke up, the sun light was shining bright into the room, the bed beside him was empty and this time Blackie didn’t came out of the bathroom. With tired movements Nikki got up, pulled a shirt that was laying on the floor on and while squeezing back into his skirt lit a cigarette. He pushed his hair out of his face and walked out of the room to go searching for Blackie.</p><p>He found him sitting at the  kitchen table, focused on some book. ,,Morning“ Nikki murmured. ,, Morning“ Blackie didnt even looked up, leaning against the oven, Nikki allowed his eyes to wander over Blackie for a moment. ,, I gotta leave, I have some stuff that needs to be done before I head back to work.“ He then murmured, Blackie looked up from the book. ,,Sure“ Nikki licked his lips with a nod and decide to go pick up his stuff and leave. </p><p>Maybe his fairytale was only a short one then. </p><p>He half expected Blackie to call after him and ask if he could pick him up again after his shift, but he didn’t so Nikki left without another word. <br/>Maybe Blackie hadn’t lied when he had said he had picked Nikki up for a free fuck. </p><p>There were a few rules, every prostitute should know and life by: <br/>1. Never use perfume when working, use men’s deodorant, this way you leave no hint on your costumer. (Though this one was more for high end call girls and not for prostitutes like Nikki) <br/>2. Always have a colleague note down the driving plat of the car you getting in, just in case something happens. (For call girls: always tell your management  where you are) <br/>3. Don’t EVER get privately involved with guests</p><p>Fucking stupid he was by getting involved with Blackie Lawless. What had him think that he would get treated differently from Blackies girl? Because he was a guy? Because he thought they were alike? Fucking stupid. </p><p>He throw his bag against a wall once he was back in his own flat and then let out a loud scream, his neighbour banged against their shared wall  and screamed that Nikki should ,,Shut the fuck up!“ </p><p>He closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath, fuck it he thought. Fuck Blackie Lawless, fuck his own stupid behaviour, fuck everything.<br/>Who is Blackie Lawless anyway? Some stupid dickhead and whore just like him, that thinks he’s better because he fucks desperat housewives for a living. Stupid cunt. He ain’t gonna get Nikki down, they barely know each other anyway. He’s gonna get back onto the street tonight and he’s gonna work just the same and forget about Blackie Lawless.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at 10pm, like he always did, Heather was already standing there and waved when she saw him, strange smile on her lips. <br/>,,Hey“ Nikki murmured. ,, Got picked up last night I saw.“ She answered. ,,Yeah and? You get picked up by some teenage boy.“ ,,Hey, didn’t wanted to offend you. I was just wondering.“ ,,Nothing to wonder, just a costumer.“ She lit a cigarette and raised an eyebrow. ,, No. That wasn’t a guest. You didn’t do the whore scene with him, the flirting, the sexy walk to the car. You just went there and you two drove off. That was someone you knew and trusted enough to pick you up here.“ Nikki rolled his eyes and lit himself a cigarette. ,,He’s nothing.“ He then said; he hadn’t finished his cigarette when a car pulled up in front of him and a window was opened. </p><p>Nikki threw his cigarette to the floor and walked over to lean into the car. ,,Hey, baby.” He whispered, smiling at the men inside the car. Probably in his 30s, longish brown hair, but still short enough to be modest, dressed in a fine suit, the jacket of it laying on the backseat. He smiled at Nikki, revealing neatly white teeth. ,,What can I do for you?“ ,, Are two hours alright?“ ,,Whatever you want.“ Nikki winked, twisting a section of hair around his finger. ,,Okay, get in.“ With a grin, Nikki got in, loudly closing the door.</p><p>He found himself in the motel he always did and given the fact the stranger was quite handsome and he definitely wanted to forget Blackie, he was willing to go wild tonight. </p><p> </p><p>,,Who’s Blackie?“ ,,What?“ Nikki turned around to watch the guy, that had called himself Travis, before his eyes moved to the clock; an hour left. ,, You screamed that name? Word? When you came.“ Nikki swallows but then shook his head. ,,He’s no one.“ ,,Is he your boyfriend?“ ,,Oh hell no.“ The guy was standing by the window, naked and stared out into the darkness. ,, More like a ... a fast fuck.“ ,, Was he a costumer?“ Nikki sat up in bed. ,,You could say that.“ ,, You think about your guests when you sleep with other?“ Nikki glanced down onto the sheets and then looked back up. ,, No, usually I don’t. Sorry what I did was unprofessional.“ ,,No“ Travis shook his head. ,, I mean... it’s your Job, you have to think about someone you Are attracted to, otherwise it wouldn’t work, right?“ ,, Well.... kinda. But you ain’t half that bad and it... it’s not about my pleasure. It does not even really matter if I am turned on or not. Fake it till you make it, right?“ ,,So you don’t enjoy what you do?” Travis had leaned his back against the cold window and was looking at Nikki. ,,It depends. Sometimes I do. I often have guests that are really nice and sometimes I have a few that care about my pleasure too. But it’s okay, I could be doing worse.“ ,, Did he care about your pleasure?“ Nikki tugged at the sheets, bitting his lip. ,, Why do you care? You didn’t paid me to talk about my live, come over here, do you want me to blow you?“ He leaned over, biting his lips now seductively. ,, No... I... I like helping people, listening to them. You are a very interesting person.“ ,, He did.“ Nikki answered and Travis moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, he titled his head at Nikki. ,, It was more then that, right?“ ,,I...I actually don’t know. We didn’t knew each other for a long time. It was just that he... He was very different from anyone I had met before and he was... I thought we were alike, had the same dream. But I guess maybe he was used to standards that I wasn’t, maybe I just wanted to see something in him that’s not even there. I don’t know. It seemed I got my hopes up while he only got his dick up.“ Nikki had to laugh at his joke. ,, You miss him.“ Travis noticed. ,, I miss what I thought he could become. Don’t worry about him, he ain’t that great anyway.“ Nikki got up and moved to sit close to Travis. ,, I want you.“ He murmured. ,, You don’t have to fake it.“ ,, No, I really want you.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,What do you want to do?“ Travis asked, as they walked out of the motel room, Nikki looked over to the place he and Blackie had made out against his car to mess with the old couple, but then he shook his head and looked back to Travis. ,,What?“ ,, In L.A., I mean. I am sure you don’t live here to work as a street whore.“ ,, Music. I am gonna rule the fucking world, biggest band on it.“ Travis laughed but nodded. ,,That’s a nice dream.“ ,, Won’t stay just a dream.“ Nikki said, liting a cigarette. ,, You want a ride?“ Travis asked, pointing to his car. Nikki stared at it for a moment, then shook his head. ,, I only ride guests and not with them.“  They both had to laugh, but then Travis headed for his car and Nikki for the bus stop. He was almost out of reach when Travis called after him. ,,Yeah?“ Nikki turned around, cigarette still between his lips. ,, Good luck!“ Travis said. ,, Thanks“ ,, I didn’t meant the music thing. You don’t need luck for success.“ Nikki bit his lip but then called back: ,, I know.“ </p><p> </p><p>For a moment he thought about just going home when he got onto the bus, but then decided against it. He found himself back on the street not even 30 minutes later. </p><p>The next day he hung out on the strip with some friends and chicks and he half expected to run into Blackie, but if Blackie was on the strip too then not in the rainbow bar and grill and Nikki was quite happy about it. At 9pm he said goodbye to his friends and went back home to get ready and then went for the streets. <br/>It went like this for two more days, the second day Travis came again and Nikki had the bad feeling that it wasn’t necessarily the sex that brought Travis back. </p><p>Nikki walked over to the car and leaned through the window. ,, Drive off“ He then said. Travis looked at him with surprise. ,,What?“ ,, Look, I don’t get privately involved with guests, I did this once and it was with Blackie and I am not doing it again. You came here tonight because you like me not because you want to have sex. You are a nice guy and that’s the problem.“ ,, Hows that a problem?“ Travis asked, not denying that he came to see Nikki and not for sex. ,, Because you are too nice without matching me. You are handsome and all and the sex wasn’t half bad either but this, You and me, that will never work. And I know that’s what you hope for. It’s sex and drugs and rock n roll, what I want. You understand? I fuck for a living and I spend my days hanging out and playing on the strip. I want it dirty and hard and loud and I want passionated sex and understanding and that’s not what you are. We don’t share anything. I am sure you gonna marry a nice woman one day and have a lot of beautiful children, but you and me that will never work.“ ,, Did he do this for you?“ ,, That’s not about Blackie. Blackie Lawless was a two day fuck adventure, because that’s the only thing he’s capable of, sex and music. These are the only things he cares about apart from himself.“ ,,You like him.“ Travis said. Nikki stared at him. ,, No. I“,,You like him, you do. Because you try to talk him down, but your eyes don’t. Eyes are the mirror to the soul, my sister says that. You can’t lie to yourself for the rest of your live. I am sorry, I crossed a boarder with showing up again.” Nikki closed his eyes for a moment but then shook his head. ,, No it’s... it’s okay. I am sorry.“ ,,Don’t be“ Travis looked at him for a moment but then smiled. ,, Take care  or yourself.“ He murmured and Nikki gave him a smile back. </p><p> </p><p>After that the next two evenings went by normal. Nikki started thinking less about Blackie . On the third evening a black car pulled up next to him and Nikki didn’t had a good feeling when he leaned into the car. But then again he could be wrong, he had had bad feelings about a guy before and it turned out just alright. Still, when the guy didn’t said anything and just held out the money for an hour, Nikki nodded at Heather as a signal to definitely note down the guys license plate and to check if Nikki returned that night. </p><p>He climbed into the car and smiled at the men. ,, Hey baby“ The guy didn’t answered and they drove away from the street Nikki worked on, whatsoever stoped  in a small alley pretty near to it. Nikki somehow was glad about that, he didn’t wanted to be all alone in a motel room with the guy. </p><p>Once they had parked, he leaned over to caress up the strangers chest but he pushed the hand away. ,,Get in the back.“ He only commanded and once Nikki was there, he told him to take off his underwear, before they guy got out of the car, wandered around it and got in the back too. <br/>He hallowed over Nikki, revealing kinda dirty teeth. ,, You dirty little slut.“ He murmured and Nikki raised any eyebrow, he could life with name calling, as long as the guy didn’t went any further. ,, Give me your hands.“ It was then that the stranger revealed some rope that he was holding in his hands. ,, No“ Nikki shock his head. ,, I don’t do this kind of stuff, not with strangers. Sorry.“ ,, Give me your hands!“ The men hissed in an angry tone. ,, No, look, I will just give you your money back, okay? No problem, I will give you your money and leave, no big deal.“ Suddenly the stranger snapped forward, trying to get a hold of Nikkis wrists. Nikki bucked up under him, moving and struggling. The stranger wasn’t exactly trained or strong but he took Nikki by surprise and could get hold of the musicians wrists. ,, You dirty fucking whore! I am just giving you what you deserve! That’s what you want don’t you?! Getting used and fucked like some toy.“ Nikki struggled against him while the other tried to bound his wrists together. But then Nikki managed to kick the men in the nuts, he hissed and let go of Nikkis wrists. In a second Nikki was out of the car and running down the street back to the street he was working on; but he was wearing high heeled boots and suddenly the stranger was running behind him, screaming at him. </p><p>When he reached the street he worked on, he saw Blackie leaning against his car, apparently waiting. Confusion grew on his face when he saw Nikki running, but then a men appeared behind him, calling names after Nikki. </p><p>Nikki reached Blackies car and they locked eyes for a moment, before Blackie snapped forward and his fist met the others nose, with the next move, he had the strangers arm turned on his back and was pushing him down the floor. ,,What happened?“ He asked Nikki, when the guy was laying on the dirty street. ,, Fucking bastard wanted to tie me up when I said no tried to rape me.“ Blackie raised an eyebrow and leaned down to the stranger. ,, Is that so?“ ,, Dirty whore tried“ Nikki heard an ugly sound when Blackie moved the mens arm in another direction; that was a broken bone Nikki thought. The men screamed out in pain. ,, Look“ Blackie said. ,, Here’s what’s  going to happen: you will apologise and say ,,I am sorry Nikki for being a fucking rapist pig and trying to touch you without permission.“ And then, I will let you go and you will leave and god forgive you I find out you ever turn up here again - believe me I will find out when you even dare as much as enter this blog, you understand? Because when you ever return then I will get very mad and you don’t want me and some of my friends getting mad, do you? No, see, you don’t want that. Now apologies.“ The stranger moved his head to stare at Blackie but he didn’t made a sound, not until Blackie stepped down on his broken arm and pressed the heel of his boot into the arm, the men cried out in pain.  ,,I am sorry Nikki for being a fucking rapist pig and trying to touch you without permission.“<br/>The stranger murmured and Blackie moved his foot away. ,, See. Was it hard to admire what a fucking bastard you are?!“ Blackie let go of the guy, who kept  laying on the floor until Blackie kicked him in the rips, with slow movements he pressed himself up to his feet and run of into the direction of the car. </p><p>When Blackie turned back around Nikki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ,, Fuck off“ He then said. ,, What?“ ,, Fuck off!“ Nikki repeated. ,, I“ ,, I don’t care that you just kicked the guys ass, I could have handled him myself. So fuck off, I don’t wanna see you.“ ,, You are talking nonsense.“ Nikki laughed. ,, No, I am not. Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you can throw me away after I opened up to you and then you just come back when it pleases you?! I am not your little doll! If you wanna fuck go pay another whore or ask one of your milfs! Fucking bastard.“ He saw the way Blackie swallowed, the was his Adams appel moved then he moved to meet Nikkis eyes. Nikki kept their eyes locked for a few seconds but when Blackie didn’t said anything, Nikki turned around to leave.</p><p>,,I am sorry.“ Blackie suddenly called after him. Nikki stoped in his movements. ,,You were right with what you said, that I am lonely, at least sometimes and I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t take the truth or the intimacy, you know when you asked if I ever had sex that wasn’t fucking, I said yes because I believed it to be true. Because I was thinking about the kind of sex I had with my ex girlfriend back in New York, I thought it was what you meant, but turned out it wasn’t. What you did, it was... overwhelming and I wasn’t used to this, I never had it before. I didn’t knew how to handle my feelings and I... I just... I was afraid of thinking about what you did to me that night, I was scared about what I would find out about myself. I am sorry. But I ended up needing to see you again.“ Nikki had his back still turned to Blackie, he locked down on the floor, bit his lip for a moment but then turned back around, walked to Blackies car and opened the door to get inside. ,, You coming?“ He asked when he had sat down. Blackie started at him for a moment but then nodded. </p><p>,,My place or yours?“ Blackie asked as he started the engine. ,, I am hungry.“ Nikki murmured. ,, Alright, you wanna get something to eat?“  ,,Yeah“ Nikki nodded.<br/>,,Are you alright?“ Blackie asked when they pulled onto the street and drove away. ,, Yes. I am perfectly fine.“ Nikki stared out of the window for a moment, but then shook his head and looked over to Blackie. ,, You meant what you said?“ He asked. ,, Yes. Why would I have lied to you?“ Nikki shrugged his shoulders. ,, I don’t know. I am sure you tell some of your one night stands stuff like this.“ ,, I don’t.“ Blackie murmured as he pulled into a parking lot outside an Pizza place. ,, What do you want?“ He then asked. ,, What kind of Pizza?“ ,, Oh... cheese.“ ,, Okay“ Blackie got out and left Nikki alone in the car.<br/>Nikki used the mirror he carried in his bag to fix is hair and make up a bit. He didn’t felt bad about what had happened, it simply didn’t affected him, other guys had tried to have their way with him but he had always kicked their ass and was always alright. He was perfectly fine when it came to this, what bothered him was the fact that the fucking pervert had this panties, he was worried about getting away and not his underwear when he run away from the guy. That really annoyed him, not because he needed the panties this much but because he didn’t wanted some creep to have them. </p><p>Shortly after Blackie returned and handed to boxes of pizza over to Nikki. ,, Thanks.“ Nikki said.</p><p>Once they were back on the street, he noticed Blackies hand moving over to him and he was about to push it away, because he wasn’t in the mood for getting jerked off now, but stopped his movement when he realised Blackie had only reached out to grab his hand. Nikki bit his lip but then gave a small smile.</p><p>They had the pizza at Blackies place, a new bottle of whiskey sitting on the couch between them, that was half empty by now. <br/>Nikki had stripped out of his closet and changed them for a pair of Blackies underwear and an oversized shirt. </p><p>Once they had finished their food, Nikki pushed the boxes of the couch and climbed over to sit close to Blackie and tried to lean in to kiss Blackie. ,, You don’t have to, you know?“ Blackie asked, as he pushed Nikki away. ,, But I want to.“ Nikki murmured, hands reaching out to touch Blackies face. Blackie looked at him for a moment. ,, Okay, then....“ ,, Then what?“ Nikki whispered, the whiskey made his mind a little dizzy. ,, I will do for you, what you did for me.“ Blackie answered, his hands reached to pull Nikki onto his lap, their lips meeting for a passionated kiss, which they drew out until air was needed and Blackie took hold of Nikkis tights, the shirt pushing up, and carried him to the bedroom.</p><p>Nikkis mouth formed a ,,O“ when he looked up at Blackie, standing in front of the bed, a little light from the hallway making his hair sparkle and shine. Nikki locked their eyes when Blackie pulled his own shirt over his head. He grinned at Nikki, as he kneeled on the bed with one knee, hands opening his belt. Once that was off, he crawled over Nikki, licking up his chest and pressing their lips together in the end. Nikki felt the others erection rubbing against his leg. </p><p>He moaned when Blackie pushed his thumb against his lips. ,,You are so pretty.“ Blackie whispered. ,, I had a fucking wet dream because of you. Can you believe? Am in my 20s and had a damn wet dream.“ Nikki stared at him with heavy eyes, his legs spreading further. ,, Why don’t you show me, what you did to me in your dream?“ Blackie kept the eye contact for a moment then he shock his head. ,, Another time, baby. Don’t give me ideas, I was trying to be all soft for you.“ Nikki laughed. ,, Do it passionated instead, I don’t want some damn flower sex.“ Blackie had to laugh too.</p><p>A moment later they kissed again, the air was hot and heavy between them, their erections pressing against the others bodies, before Nikki felt the others lips tracing along his neck, stopping under his ear. ,, Mark me.“ Nikki breathed. ,, Marke me up.“ He whispered and felt that Blackie started sucking at his words. Nikki threw his head back, eyes closed and let out a loud moan when suddenly, he felt Blackie push in. <br/>He felt the others heavy breath against his neck. His own hand wandered do hold onto Blackies back, he felt how said started to move; slowly at first but then faster and harder, not the kind of fucking they did the nights before though. </p><p>Nikki threw his head back once more, when not only Blackie pushed against his prostata, but also tucked at his nipple piercing at the same time; god, he had forgotten how  sensitiv his nipple became because of the piercing and how good any attention to it felt. <br/>The way he had thrown his head back, he bared his throat perfectly, Blackie bit and sucked at his skin until parts of it had turned purple. <br/>Nikki felt his hard dick throb with every move Blackie did inside of him. Then the other breathed against his ear, heavy and faster then before. ,, I am gonna come in you, you realised?“ The hand on Blackies back pushed him closer, as Nikki looked down their bodies, they forgot the damn condom. <br/>Nikki bit his lip, then leaned close to Blackies ear. ,, Do it“ He whispered, he could feel Blackie shudder above him. <br/>His hands moved down between their bodies. Fucking romantic, Nikki thought, wants them to orgasm together. </p><p>His back bucked up when he felt a push against his prostata once more and skilled fingers jerking his dick, spilling all over them. He feels Blackie spilling in him too. </p><p>Blackie looks at him for moment, before he pulled out and Nikki reached to stroke his hair. ,, You want a wet towel or something?“ Blackie asked, pointing down between Nikkis leg. ,,No“ Nikki murmured, hands still playing around with Blackies soft hair. ,,Thank you.“ He whispered, as Blackie moved his head to rest on Nikkis stomach, his arms moving around Nikkis hips. ,,You won’t run away from me tomorrow morning, will you?“ ,,Never.” Blackie murmured. ,, Fucking good“ They both had to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki watched Blackie form the bed, as he combed freshly blow dried hair. The morning after you could almost say. Only that it was afternoon and it didn’t felt like an morning after, that wasn’t some stupid one night stand. </p><p>,, How does it work?“ Nikki murmured, still a bit tired and sheets pushed down his body, they were sprinkled in sweat and cum anyway. <br/>,, What?“ ,, Your ... meetings with those women.“ Blackie locked their eyes through the mirror for a second. ,, We usually arrange meeting after we are finished, they want to plan ahead. It’s usually sex, but sometimes they just want company; go somewhere or something like this. sometimes  they want a ,,date“ for a party or another event where they can show up with their affaire, like to show off that they do it with someone young. If it’s just sex we meet at their house or a hotel.“ ,,Mmh“ Nikki nodded. ,, Interesting.“ <br/>Blackie had kept the boots, but changed his normal clothes for a tight blue jeans and a black shirt, his hair wasn’t teased, but hung flat onto his shoulders.<br/>,,What is it today?“ Nikki asked, eyeing the clock on the nightstand: 4:30 pm.<br/>,, It’s just sex, her husband is on a business trip or something. I wasn’t listening when she told me. Well actually it’s dinner and then sex, she feels like she uses me when we go right for the sex.“ Nikki had to laugh at that. <br/>,, Pretty sure she wants to try something new, she was all flushing and nervous when she asked if I was fine if she ever rode me, last time.“ Nikki grinned. ,, How scandalous.“ He then commented. ,, Should see what happens when I eat them out for the first time.“ ,, Do you do that often?“ ,, Only when I want or need some more money, last time was when I wanted the bass.“ </p><p>Blackie sat down on the bed and Nikki moved to sit behind him, arms around Blackies body. ,, How do you do it, with them?“ He then whispered. ,, Does this make you hot?“ Blackie asked, leaning back to press a kiss to Nikkis throat. ,, Thinking about me sleeping with this woman? Or is it the money? You wanna know what I do? Wanna know what I do when I first meet them or after a long time?“ He then whispered and Nikki let his hand wander over Blackies shirt. Their heads were leaned over each other and Nikkis long hair shielded them from anything around. ,, I kiss their neck.“ Blackie started, moving to let his teeth scratch along Nikkis. ,, And I press them against the wall, I let my hand wander into their panties and I whisper into their ears, how they are mine now and how I am going to do what I want to them and while saying this, I touch this place between their legs that their husbands never find. They love that, they dominance number, they all do. And then, when they are gasping, I carry them to their bedroom and  push them down onto their beds, I tear their little lingerie things off, last time I thought about how much better you had looked in it and how I had preferred to be with you at the moment. And then, when they are dressed down, I undress or let them do it and I take their hands to touch me. And once that’s done, I push them back down and I spread their legs and tell them I am gonna take what’s mine now and I fuck them.“ Nikkis hand had moved down while Blackie had talked, to open the others pants once more, his fingers creeping into Blackies boxers. ,, Don’t.“ The other whispered. ,, Why?“ ,, You know why, I still have to get it up in an hour.“ ,, I thought you could do it all night.“ Nikki said with a grin, as he started to jerk the others dick. ,, If I have someone like you in front of me I could do it all day.“ Nikki giggled and moved his hand faster. <br/>,, You want me to stop, then?“ ,, No“ Blackie breathed. ,, Keep going.“ Nikki smiled at him and moved his hand up and down. </p><p>,, When will you be back from your little date?“ ,, A-around 9. You can stay if you wanna.“ Blackie stuttered, eyes closed. ,, Ahh, I will be on my way to work then. Have to stop at mine before to get changed.“ ,, Want me to pick you up?“ Blackie asked with closed eyes. ,, Yeah.“ ,, Okay. Same time as last time.“ Nikki nodded and speeded up the movements of his hand. ,, Do me a favour?“ Blackie murmured. ,, What?“ ,, Put on that short little vinyl skirt and the knee high boots tonight?“ ,, Mmh“ Nikki pressed a kiss to the others lips and moved his hand just the right way. ,, You loved that, didn’t you? I could, but do you really want other men to see me in it, to enjoy me in it. Do you want that? Knowing that when you pick me up others have touched me and have gotten hard because of it.“ Nikki wasn’t necessarily talking about the clothes alone, but rather about the whole situation. He couldn’t give up his jobs just yet, he still had to make it in the music scene and for as long as this didn’t happened he would still go on onto the streets as often as could. He wanted to be with Blackie, but he wouldn’t give up his job just for that. </p><p>,, Don’t fucking Care. They are just idiots, they don’t do it for you, don’t even value you, I know that. You don’t give a damn about them, Neither do I. You are all mine, some stuck up dickheads won’t change that, babe.“ Nikki had to grin and he felt Blackie spill over his fingers. ,, All fucking yours.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>